Headlights
by Hatake Aria
Summary: Sasuke menganggap perasaan Naruto pada Gaara hanya sebatas ambisi, bukanlah cinta seperti yang gadis itu katakan selama ini. Ia akan menyerah dan mengubur perasaannya pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, jika gadis itu memang benar-benar mencintai seorang Sabaku Gaara, tapi bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sebenarnya? Terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama (FemNaru) [Final Chap]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, author cuma pinjam**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, FemNaru**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER I**

 **.**

 _Don't be a fool for the city nights_

 _I know it's cool but it's only light_

 _._

 _._

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ia sudah cukup jengah melihat tingkah wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa diseberang meja kerja nya. Sunglass wanita itu masih bertahan menutupi kedua sapphire nya, Ia masih sibuk memainkan smartphone nya, gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan nya, menyilangkannya pada kaki kirinya sehingga membuat sedikit paha mulusnya terekspos.

"Naruto, bisakah kau lepaskan kacamata hitammu itu? Tidak akan ada paparazzi di kantor ku"

Wanita itu mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap pria bersurai raven yang berada tak jauh dari sofa yang sedang Ia duduki saat ini, perlahan Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menampilkan kedua sapphire sebiru laut yang indah.

"Lalu bisa jelaskan, kenapa kau berada disini?" tuntut pria itu lebih lanjut

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, perlahan Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Sasuke. Ia menunjukkan layar smartphone nya pada pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar khas Uchiha.

"Lalu?" lanjut sang pria

"Astaga, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau memberi respon yang lain? Kau ini kuasa hukum ku, masa kau hanya menanggapi nya dengan ekspresi datar mu itu" gerutu sang gadis

"Lalu, kau ingin aku mengusut akun salah satu dari sekian banyak hatersmu itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya

Sang gadis memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja, kalau bisa, kau menuntut mereka sebagai tindakan pencemaran nama baik"

Sasuke kemudian mengambil smartphone tersebut dari tangan Naruto, maniks kelamnya menyendu saat melihat foto sang gadis pirang sedang memeluk mesra pria bersurai merah. Tidak ingin berlarut terlalu lama, Ia kemudian memfokuskan oniksnya membaca setiap komentar dari postingan foto Instagram tersebut. Yah, Ia dapat membaca dengan jelas komentar dengan kata-kata yang cukup kasar, seperti _'dia pasti menjual tubuhnya pada Sabaku Gaara'_ atau _'cih, artis yang selalu cari sensasi'_ dan semua komentar-komentar pedas itu berasal dari satu akun yang sama.

"Sepertinya haters mu semakin banyak saja" ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto

Naruto mengambil paksa smartphone nya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya iri padaku, setiap wanita di negara ini pasti sangat iri padaku, seorang artis multitalenta, Namikaze Naruto, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara, pewaris utama dari Sabaku Group, Raja Real Estate"

Naruto mengambil kursi didepan Sasuke, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Karena itu, aku mohon padamu untuk menindaklanjuti kasus ini, kau bisa meminta bantuan Suigetsu-san untuk melacak dan menemukan pemilik akun ini, aku akan membayar berapa pun biaya yang kau minta" lanjutnya kemudian

Sasuke menatap pandangan memelas Naruto, tidak, Ia tidak boleh terjerat dengan rayuan Naruto kali ini.

"Masih banyak kasus yang harus kuselesaikan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi kasus sepele seperti ini"

"Astaga Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau memandang pertemanan kita sejak SMP? Aku bahkan bisa membayarmu dua kali lipat dari semua klien-klien mu yang lain, jadi kau bisa memprioritaskan kasus ku"

"Ini bukan tentang uang Naruto" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"Lagipula hal seperti ini bukannya sering terjadi, menjadi seorang artis berarti kau harus siap mendapat penggemar dan haters sekaligus, itu sudah risiko nya, lagi pula kau tidak perlu menghiraukan komentar-komentar haters mu itu jika memang itu tidak benar"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak peduli Sasuke, bagaimana jika Gaara melihatnya? Bagaimana jika dia membaca komentar-komentar itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin imej ku jelek dimatanya, kau tahu aku hanya tidak ingin usahaku selama ini sia-sia"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya sedikit mengeras usai mendengar perkataan Naruto, yah Ia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan gila gadis bersurai pirang dihadapannya ini untuk merebut hati pewaris utama Sabaku Group tersebut.

"Kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu maka dia tidak akan memperdulikan semua komentar pedas hatersmu itu"

Brakk

Naruto memukul keras meja Sasuke, mungkin akan muncul ruam merah nantinya ditangan mulus gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, maka aku akan mencari orang lain saja, dan sepertinya aku harus meminta managerku untuk mencari kan aku pengacara yang lain saja sebagai kuasa hukumku"

Naruto mengambil clutch nya seraya beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sasuke, sebelum Ia menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke, Ia berhenti sesaat dan menoleh kebelakang menatap sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Akan kupastikan Sabaku Gaara benar-benar jatuh cinta dan bertekuk lutut padaku"

Blamm

Sasuke hanya menatap nanar kearah pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh Naruto, Ia mengacak surai ravennya frustasi.

"Tak bisakah gadis bodoh itu membedakan antara ambisi dengan cinta?" gumamnya lirih

.

######

.

Namikaze Naruto, siapa yang tidak mengenal gadis bersurai pirang ini. Memiliki paras cantik dengan kedua bola mata sebiru lautan adalah anugrah yang patut di syukurinya. Berkat anugrah inilah wajahnya sering terpampang di berbagai billboard yang menghiasi sudut kota Tokyo, sudah puluhan kontrak film yang Ia tanda tangani, dan hampir semua majalah pernah menjadikan wajah blasterannya sebagai cover mereka.

Menyandang nama Namikaze pada namanya menambah nilai plus pada diri gadis bersurai pirang ini, Ayahnya seorang pemilik Resort Bintang 5 di Okinawa, yang bisa dipastikan putri tunggalnya ini akan menjadi pewaris tunggal Resort Bintang 5 tersebut.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada diruangan pribadinya, Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa nya yang empuk, seperti nya pemotretan kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga nya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau batalkan jadwalku berikutnya? Aku benar-benar lelah, sepertinya aku ingin kembali ke apartemen ku dan beristirahat"

Gadis musim semi itu mengambil buku agenda nya, kemudian emeraldnya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang terdapat pada agenda nya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan meminta Kakashi-san untuk menunda technical meeting film terbaru mu menjadi besok saja, aku akan memberitahunya jika kau sedang tidak enak badan"

Sakura kemudian menutup agenda nya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kali ini ada masalah apalagi? Dua hari belakangan ini aku melihatmu sedikit uring-uringan, Oh- jangan bilang kau terlalu memikirkan komentar-komentar haters mu itu"

Naruto melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang menatapi nail artnya hasil manicure nya kemarin. Sakura bukan hanya manajernya, tapi juga sahabatnya, mengingat mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kuliah.

"Sasuke tidak mau membantuku, dia menolak permintaan ku untuk menyelidiki akun haters yang selalu memberi komentar pedas pada setiap postingan ku"

"Terus, karena itu kau marah?" ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Naruto, gadis bersurai merah jambu ini masih fokus pada kuku-kuku cantiknya

"Dia berkata seolah-olah Gaara tidak benar-benar mencintaiku"

Perkataan Naruto berhasil menarik atensi gadis musim semi ini, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap gadis pirang yang terlihat sedang kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kita membahas ini, kau tidak usah peduli pada tanggapan orang lain, yang terpenting sebentar lagi kau menjadi Istri Sabaku Gaara, sang Raja Real Estate, dan setelah itu aku jamin nama Namikaze Naruto tidak hanya akan dikenal di negara ini, tapi juga dunia, kau tahu bukan , ini yang selama ini kau inginkan, kepopuleran"

"Bullshit dengan cinta, bukannya kau pernah mengatakan seperti itu padaku saat kita kuliah dulu?"

Naruto menatap Sakura, Ia tersenyum miris. Yah dia memang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, seumur hidupnya sepertinya dia belum pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang, obsesinya menjadi seseorang yang populer membutakan matanya. Mungkin akibat kenangan buruk masa SMP yang merubahnya menjadi seperti ini, Ia yang selalu berpenampilan seperti gadis kutu buku selalu menjadi korban bully, tapi untung ada Sasuke, pemuda dari keluarga sederhana yang merupakan sahabatnya yang selalu menolongnya. Dan saat memasuki bangku SMA, Ia merubah total penampilannya, tidak ada lagi gadis kutu buku, Ia bahkan membiarkan semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah Resort Bintang 5, yang selama ini Ia tutupi, dan hasilnya Ia menjadi siswi paling terkenal di SMA nya.

"Yah, kau benar Sakura, tapi .." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya

"Terkadang satu sisi dalam diriku menginginkan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan cinta"

Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti itu? Ah, jangan bilang kau terbawa suasana karna peranmu yang baru dalam film roman picisan Kakashi-san kali ini"

Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, yah mungkin benar perkataan gadis musim semi ini. Dia hanya sedang terbawa suasana.

.

######

.

 _Baby, when you go_

 _You know I'll be waiting on the other side_

 _And I know it's cold_

 _But if you stay then I could keep you warm at night_

.

.

Sepasang manusia berlainan surai itu tampak menarik perhatian beberapa orang pegawai di Bridal Boutique paling terkenal di negara itu. Tak ayal beberapa pegawai mencoba mencuri-curi foto sepasang manusia itu dengan kamera ponselnya, berusaha mengabadikan foto Sang Namikaze Naruto dengan Sabaku Gaara, pasangan yang saat ini sedang menjadi trending topic di berbagai media.

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang membantu Naruto mengepaskan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih. Gaun putih off shoulder yang sangat kaya detail bordir dan lace, serta dilengkapi veil super panjang dan lebar tampak sangat pas ditubuh Naruto. Gadis bersurai pirang ini semakin terlihat anggun dan cantik. Naruto menatap kearah pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa gaun ini terlihat bagus Gaara?"

Gaara hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Bagus" jawabnya singkat dan padat

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, tak bisakah pria bersurai merah ini memberi tanggapan yang lebih dari hanya kata _bagus_.

Drrttt …

Gaara menatap layar smartphone nya yang bergetar, Ia menggeser icon hijau pada layar.

"Halo, .."

Naruto menatap nanar pria bersurai merah yang pergi menjauh darinya, hingga sebuah teguran dari sang pegawai menyadarkannya.

"Ah Namikaze-san, bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini? Apakah anda suka?"

Naruto menatap pegawai wanita didepannya, Ia tersenyum lembut pada wanita muda itu.

"Iya, aku suka gaun ini, lagipula calon suami ku juga mengatakan gaun ini bagus, aku akan mengambil gaun ini" ujar nya seraya mengangguk pelan

Pegawai itu kemudian membantu Naruto menuju kamar ganti, dengan telaten Ia membantu Nona Namikaze ini melepaskan gaun pengantin yang tadi dicobanya. Kini Naruto telah kembali memakai pakaiannya semula, Ia berjalan pelan kearah pria bersurai merah yang sepertinya telah selesai dengan telponnya.

"Gaara, kau tidak mencoba tuxedo mu?"

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, Naruto kamu saja yang urus, aku percayakan padamu, terserah kau mau memilih model yang mana, kau juga sudah tahu ukuranku kan? Aku harus pergi sekarang juga, ada rapat mendadak yang harus kuhadiri"

"Tak bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar lagi?"

"Tidak bisa honey, ini merupakan rapat penting, dan satu lagi aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk menjemputmu disini, lebih baik kau urus saja dulu semuanya, aku akan pergi sekarang juga"

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat punggung sang calon suami perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu, Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pegawai wanita tadi. Secepat mungkin Ia ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dan pergi dari tempat ini.

Drrttt .. Drrrttt …

Naruto menatap nama yang tertera pada layar smartphone nya, kemudian menggeser icon hijau pada layar smartphone nya.

"Ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku?" tanya nya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

" _Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan juga .."_

"Jemput aku sekarang dalam waktu 10 menit, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat email" Naruto memotong perkataan lawan bicaranya di telpon, Ia mengakhiri secara sepihak panggilan tersebut, Ia tidak peduli jika disebrang sana lawan bicara akan kesal karna perlakuannya. Ia mengetikkan alamat Bridal Boutique tempatnya berada saat ini.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sudah 15 menit tetapi orang itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, hampir saja Ia mengambil smartphone nya dan menghubungi orang tersebut, jika saja maniks sapphire nya tidak melirik sekilas sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang nomor plat nya sudah Ia hapal betul. Naruto membetulkan letak sunglass nya dan coat coklat muda pada tubuhnya. Perlahan Ia keluar dari boutique tersebut, tanpa menunggu langsung saja Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mengambil seat disebelah pria bersurai raven tersebut.

"Kau memakai coat di musim panas seperti ini?" ujar pria itu seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku ini artis terkenal, aku hanya tidak ingin paparazzi itu mengambil gambarku keluar sendirian dari sebuah Bridal Boutique" jawab Naruto seraya melepaskan sunglassnya tanpa menatap Sasuke yang berada disampingnya

"Baiklah, kau mau aku mengantarmu kemana?"

"Ke apartemen mu"

"Haahh?" Sasuke bahkan sampai membulatkan bibirnya atas jawaban singkat Naruto

"Sudah cepat jalankan saja mobilmu" Naruto menatap keluar jendela, dapat dilihatnya sebuah Audi putih perlahan berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Sasuke, Ia melihat seorang berjas hitam keluar dari mobil tersebut, Ia tahu itu pasti orang suruhan Gaara yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia tidak peduli, biarkan saja pria suruhan calon suaminya itu sibuk mencari dirinya, Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan perlakuan Gaara tadi yang seenak nya saja meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu"

Sasuke segera menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobilnya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di apartemennya yang memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Bridal Boutique tempat Naruto tadi berada.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu milik Sasuke, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ia berada disini, Ia memang cukup sering berkunjung ke apartemen sang pengacara yang baru menginjak usia 28 tahun ini.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah minumam kaleng pada Naruto, gadis itu melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya Ia menerima minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya. Perlahan Ia membuka minuman itu, dan langsung menenggak minuman berkarbonasi itu hingga setengah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat canggung dan berusaha menutupi imej nya sebagai artis terkenal jika berada dihadapannya, Ia pun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin"

Naruto melirik sekilas pria disampingnya.

"Ah dan satu lagi, Suigetsu sudah berhasil melacak pemilik akun hatersmu itu, ini data nya" lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan layar smartphone nya pada Naruto

"Apa kau masih mau menuntutnya? Kita bisa menjeratnya berdasarkan Undang-Undang ITE pasal .."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli, itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan uangku untuk mengurusi haters seperti mereka, lagipula penggemarku masih banyak" ujar Naruto enteng memotong perkataan Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga sang gadis bersurai pirang tersebut tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau ingin makan malam disini? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, Ia menatap sekelilingnya hingga manik sapphire nya berhasil menangkap sebuah benda berbulu yang berada disudut ruang tamu. Ia berjalan pelan, mengambil benda berbulu tersebut dan kembali ke sofa. Ia memeluk benda tersebut yang tak lain adalah sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan dengan panjang sekitar 60 cm, Ia ingat betul dulu Ia pernah sangat menginginkan boneka itu, tapi Ia kehabisan saat hendak membelinya karena boneka itu hanya diproduksi dengan jumlah terbatas. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke memiliki boneka ini, jangan-jangan pengacara berwajah dingin itu juga penggemar karakter Kyuubi yang menjadi salah satu karakter dari serial animasi yang sedang terkenal belakangan ini.

Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah, Naruto langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia tertidur seraya memeluk boneka Kyuubi.

"Naruto, aku membuatkan pasta dengan saus carbonara kesukaanmu, ayo kita makan di.."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto yang tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamunya, Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Naruto, oniks kelamnya membulat sempurna saat melihat benda yang dipeluk Naruto, sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang dibelinya pada saat launching terbatas official merchandise serial animasi yang sedang terkenal tersebut sebulan yang lalu. Waktu itu Ia ingin memberikan boneka itu pada gadis bersurai pirang tersebut, karena Ia tahu gadis itu sangat menginginkan boneka Kyuubi.

Saat itu Ia menelepon gadis tersebut untuk mengajak nya makan malam sekaligus memberi kejutan pada sang gadis dengan memberikan boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat diinginkannya, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke lah yang dibuat terkejut saat Naruto menjelaskan tentang kabar pernikahannya dengan Sabaku Gaara ditelepon. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan sang gadis pirang ditelepon, suara nya terdengar sangat bahagia saat Ia menceritakan bahwa pria bersurai merah itu melamarnya.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diujung sofa, perlahan tangannya bergerak menyentuh surai pirang Naruto. Ia membelai lembut surai pirang tersebut, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bahagia karena akan menjadi istri seorang Sabaku Gaara, Naruto?" lirihnya pelan

.

######

.

#TBC

Mind to review please :)

Kyaaa ~ gomen minna, karna lagi-lagi malah posting fic baru bukannya nyelesain fic lama dulu. Habis tangan aku udah gatel pengen nulis sesuatu gara-gara lagu Headlights nya Robin Schulz feat. Ilsey, jadi judul fic ini aku ambil dari judul lagu ini.

Sumpah ini lagu nya bagus banget, author sampe terharu dengar lagu nya. Liriknya yang puitis, dan musiknya yang terdengar enak ditelinga sehingga memunculkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar author (halah, ngomong apaan ini)

But anyway, semoga minna suka yah dengan cerita nya.

-Hatake Aria-


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto ala bridal style, Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu tidur semalaman hanya beralaskan sofa ruang tamunya. Perlahan Ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang berukuran King Size miliknya, Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Naruto, Ia tidak mau sang gadis pirang ini kedingan dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang, ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap, terlihat sangat damai. Perlahan tatapannya menyendu saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi gadis pirang ini akan menjadi milik orang lain, kurang dari dua minggu lagi gadis yang sangat dicintai nya ini akan resmi menyandang nama Sabaku didepan namanya. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang Ia cintai sejak kelas 9 di Konoha Junior High School.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Waktu itu sama seperti saat ini, musim panas pertengahan bulan Juli. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor lantai 3 yang cukup sepi, oniks kelamnya menangkap sesosok gadis berkuncir dua yang sedang mencuri-curi lihat kedalam ruangan klub drama, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja? Malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini!" hei, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang ramah, jadi jangan berharap kata-kata lembut nan manis yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu refleks menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, perlahan Ia menundukkan wajahnya saat Ia tahu siapa siswa yang sedang berbicara padanya saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke sang juara umum, walau bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya pemuda ini cukup banyak penggemar karena kepintaran dan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke menatap gadis didepannya, seragam sekolah yang dikenakan oleh gadis ini benar-benar sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, dan lihat tatanan rambutnya. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, gadis ini memiliki dua buah bola mata yang indah, kedua sapphire nya yang sebiru lautan akan membuat siapapun yang menatapnya dapat merasakan kehangatan musim panas.

"Mereka tidak mengizinkan ku masuk, padahal aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan klub drama" Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan yang masih tertunduk

Kedua oniks sekelam malam itu membulat sempurna, apa dia tidak salah dengar. Ternyata pem-bully-an itu tidak hanya ada di dorama yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya. Dan benar saja sejak saat itu Ia sering melihat Naruto menjadi korban buly siswi-siswi di sekolahnya, tak jarang gadis itu pulang dengan seragamnya yang sudah kotor, atau beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya terluka. Hal inilah yang menarik atensi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ada sedikit perasaan di hatinya untuk menolong gadis bersurai pirang itu. Seperti saat ini, Ia sedang membersihkan luka yang ada dilutut Naruto.

"Kali ini apalagi? Apa kau mau bilang lagi kalau kau terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga?"

Yah Sasuke tahu, ini pasti karena ulah dari siswi-siswi yang sering mem-bully Naruto, tapi entah kenapa gadis ini selalu saja menutupi fakta bahwa Ia sering di bully di Sekolah.

"Aww, pelan-pelan Sasuke" ringisnya tertahan

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" lanjut Sasuke tanpa menatap sapphire gadis dihadapannya ini, tangannya masih telaten membersihkan luka pada lutut Naruto dengan cairan antiseptic

Naruto menggit bibir bawahnya, perlahan kedua bahunya bergetar.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan cairan bening keluar dari kedua sapphire Naruto, perlahan Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruto dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Berhentilah menangis, wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis"

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya, Ia pun mengusap airmata nya dengan punggung tangannya. perlahan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman diwajah polos Naruto. Entah sejak kapan yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya, perasaan awalnya pada Naruto hanya sebatas simpati namun perlahan perasaan itu berganti menjadi rasa ingin melindungi dan saat Ia tersadar ternyata Ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis musim panas ini.

"Kau hanya perlu merubah dirimu, dan membalas semua perlakuan mereka pada mu"

Dan sungguh Sasuke menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, karena pada saat mereka di Konoha Senior High School gadis itu benar-benar berubah, tidak ada lagi seragam sesuai dengan aturan sekolah, bahkan gadis itu memakai sedikit make-up pada wajah polosnya. Dia bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang putri pemilik Resort Bintang 5 di Okinawa. Dengan kecantikan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki gadis itu, maka dengan sangat mudah Ia mendapatkan popularitas, termasuk menjadikan Sang Ketua OSIS Shimura Sai menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tentu semuanya tidak bertahan lama.

"Kau putus dengan Sai? Bukannya kalian baru berpacaran 2 bulan?" komentar Sasuke seraya meminum jus tomat nya, saat itu keduanya sedang memakan bekal makan siang di atap sekolah

Naruto hanya mengangguk seraya mengambil onigiri milik Sasuke, yang dibalas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke.

"Habis, dia tiba-tiba mau mencium ku, jadi refleks aku mendorong tubuhnya, eh- setelah itu dia minta putus"

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya menyemburkan jus tomat yang sedang diminum nya setelah mendengar perkataan polos Naruto.

"Iyuuhh, kau jorok sekali"

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, Ia menyeka tetesan jus tomat di ujung bibir nya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap intens gadis bersurai pirang disampingnya, menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Kenapa? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku berpacaran dengan pria berkulit pucat itu hanya karena dia ketua OSIS dan kakeknya pemilik Galery Seni terbesar di kota ini, berpacaran dengannya bisa menaikkan popularitasku, tidak lebih" Naruto mengendikkan kedua bahunya

"Berhentilah bermain-main, setidaknya dimasa depan nanti menikahlah dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintai mu"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengendikkan kedua bahunya, Ia lebih memilih menikmati onigiri hasil rampasannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan, Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk di nasehati.

 _ **Flashback off**_

 **.**

Sasuke belum merasa bosan memandang wajah gadis bersurai pirang yang kini sedang terlelap di ranjang nya, berbagai potongan-potongan kilas balik terlintas dikepalanya. Dengan lembut, Ia menyentuh surai pirang tersebut, merasakan kelembutan setiap helainya di jemari tangannya. Perlahan Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, sampai Ia bisa mencium aroma white floral yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, Ia tersenyum, _Miss Dior Cherie_ , parfum yang pernah dihadiahkan nya untuk sang gadis. Perlahan namun pasti, jarak kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut semakin menipis, Sasuke semakin mengikis jarak mereka, hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir peach Naruto. Ia mencium lembut bibir sang gadis, seolah lewat ciuman ini Ia ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya pada sang gadis.

Namun tetap saja hal yang dilakukannya ini hanya lah tindakan seorang pengecut, mencuri ciuman dari gadis yang sudah dicintainya selama lebih dari 13 tahun lamanya tanpa pernah berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang gadis. Biarlah pikirnya, asalkan gadis itu bahagia maka dia pun akan ikut bahagia.

.

######

.

Pesta yang dilangsungkan di rooftop Sabaku Hotel malam ini sungguh meriah, wine, champagne dan berbagai hidangan dari koki terbaik mampu memanjakan lidah para tamu pada pesta tersebut. Berkelas, hanya itulah satu kata yang cocok untuk merepresentatif kan pesta malam ini, sangat sesuai dengan style sang tuan rumah, Sabaku Gaara.

Sasuke meneguk champagne yang dipegangnya, jika bukan karena permintaan Temari kakak Gaara, Ia tidak akan mau hadir di dalam pesta ini, Ia bukan tipe pria yang hobi berpesta. Dirinya memang cukup terkenal sebagai pengacara muda dengan karir yang cemerlang, Dua minggu lalu Temari menunjukknya sebagai pengacara nya untuk sidang perceraiannya dengan seorang anggota dewan Nara Shikamaru.

"Kuharap kau menikmati pesta malam ini Uchiha-san" ujar Temari

"Terima kasih Temari-san, pesta yang bagus, baru kali ini aku hadir dalam acara launching hotel Sabaku Group"

Temari tersenyum simpul, Ia mengangkat gelas champagne nya, Sasuke yang mengerti kode dari Temari ikut mengangkat gelas champagne miliknya.

"Bersulang untuk kemenangan kasus ku, terima kasih Uchiha-san"

"Aku kira kita bersulang untuk kesuksesan hotel baru keluarga kalian"

Temari tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Uchiha-san maaf aku tidak bisa menemani anda terlalu lama, aku harus menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain, dan terima kasih karena telah datang memenuhi undangan kami"

Temari berojigi singkat sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan pengacara muda itu mengangguk singkat saat sang tuan rumah berpamitan untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

Pesta dan Uchiha Sasuke, 2 hal yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sejak dulu pengacara muda ini tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta dan keramaian, Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas balkon, Sasuke sengaja menjauhkan diri nya ketempat ini, lagi pula tidak banyak orang yang dikenalnya dalam pesta ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya sampai oniks kelamnya menangkap seorang pria bersurai merah yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan datang ke pesta sederhana keluarga kami Uchiha-san"

Sasuke mendengus kecil, sederhana? Pria dihadapannya ini terlalu merendah.

"Anda terlalu merendah, ini pesta yang luar biasa" Sasuke mengangkat gelas champagne nya, sedikit memiringkan kepala nya sebelum akhirnya Ia meneguk champagne nya, walaupun dia tidak suka dengan pesta bukan berarti Ia tidak tahu cara ber etika saat di pesta.

Gaara ikut menenggak champagne miliknya, Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang tengah menikmati champagne miliknya.

"Well, terima kasih karna telah berhasil memenangkan kasus kakak ku, sepertinya pujian tentang anda dari kakak ku dan juga **calon istriku** tampak nya tidak terlalu berlebihan, anda memang pengacara yang hebat"

Gaara melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Sasuke, Ia memang sengaja menekankan intonasinya saat menyebutkan kata calon istriku.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus menjadikanmu sebagai kuasa hukum Sabaku Group mengingat dirimu juga merupakan kuasa hukum dari calon istriku bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Ia kemudian meletakkan gelas champagne nya diatas pagar pembatas balkon.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi sepertinya masih banyak pengacara yang lebih baik daripada saya"

"Kalau soal masalah uang, aku bisa membayar berapa pun yang anda inginkan"

"Ini bukan masalah uang Sabaku-san"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan studi S3 ku ke Harvard, jadi aku akan vakum untuk sementara waktu" Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria bersurai merah ini

"Wow, ini seperti terdengar tiba-tiba sekali, Naruto tidak pernah menceritakan soal ini kepada ku mengingat dia sering kali bercerita tentang dirimu pada ku"

Perkataan Gaara mampu menarik atensi Sasuke, apa dia tidak salah dengar bahwa Naruto sering membicarakan dirinya pada pewaris utama Sabaku Group ini.

Gaara meneguk champagne yang tersisa digelasnya hingga tandas, Ia menatap gelas champagne miliknya yang telah kosong, memutarnya perlahan, tampak sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Terkesan seperti .. melarikan diri eh~" lanjutnya masih menatap gelas champagne nya

Gaara meletakkan gelas champagne nya tepat disebelah gelas milik Sasuke.

"Well, aku kira kau punya sedikit perasaan pada calon istriku mengingat kalian sudah berteman sejak masa sekolah"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan merebutnya dari anda"

Gaara menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Uchiha-san, dari dulu aku sangat menginginkan Resort Bintang 5 milik keluarga Namikaze yang berada di Okinawa, tapi sayang pria tua itu tidak pernah mau untuk menjualnya pada ku, tapi lihatlah sekarang, sebentar lagi Resort itu akan menjadi milikku, itu artinya aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk merayu pria tua itu lagi, dan sebagai bonus nya aku malah mendapat kan Namikaze Naruto sebagai istriku"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, buku-buku jari nya memutih akibat kepalan tangannya yang sangat erat. Ingin sekali Ia menghajar pria dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya ini menyebut Naruto sebagai bonus? Dan lagi, bahkan Ia menyebut paman Minato sebagai pria tua, tidak kah pria ini sadar bahwa sebentar lagi orang yang disebutnya sebagai pria tua tersebut akan menjadi ayah mertuanya.

Seringai diwajah Sabaku Gaara semakin melebar saat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke, dirinya bukan orang bodoh, Ia cukup tahu bahwa pengacara di depannya ini menaruh rasa terhadap calon istrinya. Ia cukup kesal saat mendengar anak buah nya mengatakan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Bridal Boutique dengan pria bermarga Uchiha ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia akui, Ia menikahi gadis bersurai pirang itu karena tertarik dengan Resort yang dimiliki ayahnya, tetapi bukan berarti gadis itu boleh dengan sesuka hatinya pergi dengan pria lain tanpa seizinnya, yah salahkan lah Sabaku Gaara dengan segala keposesifannya.

"Jangan pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai bonus" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan nada suara nya

"Anda terlihat marah Uchiha-san?" Gaara menyeringai penuh

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu Uchiha-san, jika kau menaruh rasa pada calon istriku lebih baik kau buang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, kau tahu kan kurang dari seminggu lagi gadis itu akan menjadi milikku, well bagiku dia memang bonus, bonus yang bisa menghangatkan ranjangku setiap malam"

Bughh,

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar pria bersurai merah itu, Ia menghadiahi pria itu dengan pukulan tepat di pipi kirinya.

Gaara menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, pukulan Sasuke terasa sangat keras. Tidak terima, Ia pun menghadiahi pengacara tersebut dengan pukulan yang tak kalah kerasnya. Gaara menyeringai kecil saat melihat Sasuke menyeka darah pada ujung bibir nya.

Ia masih belum puas menghajar Sasuke, jika saja suara itu tidak ada mungkin dia dan Sasuke akan kembali memukul satu sama lain

"Gaara, Uchiha-san, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Gaara dan Sasuke refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas Temari yang berlari kecil kearah mereka.

Sasuke merapikan jas nya yang sedikit berantakan, Ia berjalan perlahan melewati Gaara yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini" ujarnya seraya berlalu pergi

Temari hanya bisa menatap heran kepergian Sasuke, ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi batinnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Gaara menatap Temari, Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi pada kakak perempuannya ini.

"Bukan urusan mu" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sabaku Gaara sesaat sebelum Ia meninggalkan Temari yang masih berdiri terpaku.

.

######

.

Kedua sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna saat Ia melihat ruam biru di pipi kiri Sasuke, bahkan Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas darah yang menempel di sudut bibir pengacara muda tersebut. Ia baru saja tiba di hotel milik Keluarga Sabaku, salahkan Sakura yang lupa me-reschedule jadwal pemotretannya sehingga Ia jadi terlambat untuk datang ke acara launching hotel milik calon suaminya. Baru saja Ia akan keluar dari parkiran dan menuju lobby, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Oh demi rambut merah ibunya, Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat lelaki itu berkelahi.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa?"Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto tepat sebelum jemari mungil gadis itu menyentuh pipi nya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" Sasuke menatap sendu ke arah Naruto

"Tentu saja, kau itu sahabatku, tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Naruto seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau berkelahi dengan siapa"

Sasuke menghela nafas nya kasar. Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya, sepertinya Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap puluhan mobil yang terparkir rapi di basement yang sepi ini daripada menatap kedua sapphire Naruto.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Gaara"

Bravo, Sasuke telah berhasil membuat Naruto kembali membulatkan kedua sapphire nya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa kalian berkelahi? Aku harus melihat keadaan nya"

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat dirasakannya tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan nya.

"Sasuke lepaskan aku"

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Naruto, Sasuke justru semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Naruto sadarlah, pria itu tidak benar-benar mencintai mu, dia hanya menginginkan Resort keluarga mu"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto saat oniks kelam miliknya menangkap tatapan sendu dari kedua sapphire milik Naruto.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu dia sangat menginginkan Resort itu, aku juga tahu dia mendekatiku karena dia selalu gagal membujuk ayahku untuk menjual Resort itu padanya"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa peduliku, lagi pula aku diuntungkan juga disini, ayah dan ibu selalu mendesak ku untuk menikah, anggap saja ini seperti hubungan bilateral yang saling menguntungkan"

Naruto tersenyum kecut, Ia mencoba menatap oniks kelam Sasuke. Sungguh tatapan Sasuke padanya saat ini benar-benar membuat nya sedikit gugup.

"Ne Sasuke, berhentilah mengurusi hidupku, kenapa kau selalu menentang pernikahanku dengannya, kau keberatan aku menikah dengannya?"

"Ya, aku memang keberatan kau menikah dengannya"

Dengan lembut Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, Ia menatap sapphire Naruto yang sedang fokus menatapnya.

"Aku keberatan kau menikah dengannya karena aku menyayangimu, aku tidak mau kau sampai salah memilih dan menyesal di kemudian hari"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, Ia tahu sahabatnya ini sangat menyayangi nya.

"Seharusnya jika kau menyayangiku sebagai sahabatmu, kau harusnya mendukung ku, seharusnya .."

"Aku tidak menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang pria pada wanita"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto, semua nya akan berakhir disini pikirnya. Ia tahu betul konsekuensi dari tindakannya kali ini. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Naruto juga akan berakhir disini, tapi biarlah setidaknya dia bisa jujur pada perasaan yang selama ini disembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi. Tidak ada lagi kata mundur, Ia harus mengungkapkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu, jangan menikah dengannya"

Bukk

Clutch yang sedari tadi dipegang Naruto terjatuh, tiba-tiba rasanya seluruh tubuh Naruto melemas seolah tak bertenaga. Perlahan Ia melangkah mundur, melepaskan diri saat dirasakannya cengkraman Sasuke di bahunya mengendur. Pikirannya kosong, pernyataan Sasuke membuat kinerja di otak nya sedikit terganggu.

"Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana …"

Naruto tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bahkan Ia mengatakannya tanpa menatap oniks kelam Sasuke. Perlahan Ia membungkukkan badannya, mengambil clutch nya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Naruto .."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang berusaha memegang lengannya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus pergi, sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat, Gaara pasti akan marah" perlahan Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, pikirannya masih kacau.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Ia sudah menduga, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini, bahkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya jawaban sedikitpun.

' _Oh, shit! Kenapa kau mengatakannya Sasuke'_

.

######

.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun pengantin rancangan Carolina Herrera terlihat sangat indah membalut tubuhnya. Sakura membantu Naruto membetulkan veil yang menutupi sebagian surai pirangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali hari ini Naruto, Gaara pasti sangat beruntung sekali memilikimu"

Naruto tersenyum getir saat mendengar pujian Sakura, suasana diluar sana sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ne Naruto, aku keluar dulu yah, ingat satu jam lagi paman Minato akan menjemput mu dan membawa mu ke altar, kau bersantailah sedikit disini"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, yah sepertinya dia memang sedang butuh sendiri untuk saat ini. Naruto tersenyum saat Sakura melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu ruangan Naruto.

Perlahan Ia melirik smartphone nya yang terletak di meja, sudah 5 hari ini Ia kehilangan kontak dengan Sasuke. Sejak pernyataan Sasuke tempo lalu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi pria itu, begitupun sebaliknya, Sasuke juga sepertinya enggan untuk menghubunginya. Naruto menghela nafasnya kasar.

' _Akankah semua berakhir seperti ini Sasuke?'_ batinnya, tanpa disadarinya setetes cairan bening keluar dari kedua sapphire nya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengusap airmatanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?"

Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu cairan bening itu tidak akan keluar lagi dari kedua sapphire nya. Naruto melirik ipod yang ada di ujung meja rias nya, sepertinya Sakura lupa memasukkan ipod miliknya kedalam tasnya. Ia memasang earphone pada telinganya, berharap dengan mendengarkan musik akan bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia menekan tombol play pada layar ipod nano milik Sakura, _Robin Schulz ft Ilsey - Headlights_.

 _Oh, I know why you chasing all the headlights_

 _Oh, 'cause you always tryna get ahead of light_

 _Baby, when you go_

 _You know I'll be waiting on the other side_

 _And I know it's cold_

 _But if you stay then I could keep you warm at night_

Naruto tersenyum getir, entah mengapa lirik lagu ini seolah menggambarkan kehidupannya.

 _Don't be a fool for the city nights_

 _I know it's cool but it's only light_

 _Baby, with you I can never lie_

 _Don't go chasing all the headlights_

Pecah sudah tangis Naruto, Ia ingat, Sasuke selalu mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan popularitas, pria itu juga yang menyadarkan nya bahwa perasaannya pada Gaara hanya sebatas obsesi, obsesi nya lah yang selama ini membutakan hatinya, pikirannya, bahkan Ia sampai tidak menyadari perasaan tulus Sasuke selama ini padanya. Bahkan sebelum Ia menjadi Naruto seperti yang sekarang ini pria itu selalu berada disampingnya, menolong dirinya disaat kesusahan, menjadi pendengar yang baik setiap Ia mengeluh.

"Sasuke .. Sasuke .." lirihnya

Naruto melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan ini. Sapphire nya terhenti saat melihat buku agenda milik Sakura yang terletak di atas sofa, Ia merobek selembar kertas, menuliskan sesuatu dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Maafkan aku Gaara" gumamnya pelan

Naruto menyambar smartphone dan kunci mobilnya, perlahan tangannya membuka handle pintu, melihat sekilas ke lorong yang ternyata sepi. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaun pengantinnya, berlari secepat mungkin berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, beruntung kamar gantinya dekat dengan lift, sehingga Ia bisa pergi menuju basement tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Naruto memasang seatbelt dan langsung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area hotel.

Cuma satu tujuannya saat ini, Kantor Pengacara Uchiha. Ia yakin jika pria itu berada di kantornya, mungkin sudah kebiasaan Sasuke, bahkan disaat weekend pun pria itu masih terus sibuk berkutat dengan kasus-kasusnya. Naruto menggerutu saat panggilannya belum juga tersambung.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau kemana? Kenapa handphone mu tidak aktif"

Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, rasanya Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai dan bertemu pria itu. Ia masih berhutang jawaban pada pria itu.

Naruto memukul setir kemudinya saat panggilan nya juga tidak tersambung, sepertinya Ia harus menghubungi Suigetsu, biasanya Sasuke akan bersama Suigetsu membahas kasus-kasus nya di kantor.

"Halo Suigetsu, kau sedang berada dikantor bersama Sasuke?"

" _Naruto, ah maksudmu Sasuke, kami sedang tidak berada dikantor, saat ini Ia sedang berada di Narita, memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini Sasuke akan terbang ke Amerika, dia akan melanjutkan studi nya disana"_

"Apa? Amerika? Jam berapa penerbangannya?"

" _Pesawatnya akan take off dua jam lagi"_

Naruto segera menutup telponnya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi disampingnya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

"Shit!"

Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, perjalanan menuju bandara akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, semoga masih terkejar batinnya.

Naruto memarkirkan asal mobilnya di jalur drop-off, Ia tidak peduli jika nantinya mobilnya akan diderek atau apapun, terserahlah. Pikirannya saat ini hanya Sasuke, Ia harus menemukan pria itu, pria itu harus mengetahui perasaannya selama ini. Hanya tersisa waktu 50 menit lagi, pikiran Naruto mulai kalut, bagaimana jika pria itu sudah masuk ke gate imigrasi, ini penerbangan internasional kan, bagaimana kalau ternyata Ia sudah terlambat. Yang Ia tahu saat ini ialah Ia harus mencari pria itu dikeramaian bandara siang ini, bahkan Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran semua orang pada dirinya yang berlarian di bandara masih dengan menggunakan gaun pengantinnya, termasuk tatapan para petugas bandara saat Ia harus melewati metal detector tersebut.

"Sasuke … Sasuke …" sedari tadi Ia menggumamkan nama pria itu

"Sasuke .. tunggu aku, Sasuke …"

Naruto memfokuskan penglihatannya tatkala sapphire nya berhasil menemukan seorang pria bersurai raven yang hendak masuk melewati gate imigrasi.

"Sasuke!" Ia mencoba memanggil pria itu, tetapi sepertinya keramaian bandara meredam suara nya

"Sasuke .." kali ini Naruto meninggikan suaranya

Dan berhasil, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan seorang pria tua menabrak punggung Sasuke saat pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan badannya, hanya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak dapat untuk berkedip, saat oniks kelamnya menangkap sosok Naruto yang masih terbalut gaun pengantinnya sedang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ia bahkan dapat melihat jelas saat gadis itu melepas high heels nya dan melemparkannya tepat kearahnya. Refleks Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disana, cepat bawa kemari sepatu ku!"

Sasuke yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya, perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto .." dengan jarak yang sedekat ini Ia dapat melihat jelas lelehan airmata yang menghiasi wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya, perlahan Ia berjongkok, dan menyingkap sedikit gaun pengantin Naruto, memakaikan kembali sepatu itu di kaki Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Naruto yang menunduk seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri, dengan lembut Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks, bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku, bagaimana bisa selama 5 hari ini kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, dasar pria brengsek" Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasuke, mencoba menyalurkan amarahnya pada pria itu

"Bukannya kemarin kau mengatakan kau menyayangiku? Mencintaiku? Dan setelah berhasil membuat kacau pikiranku, membuatku melarikan diri dari pernikahanku, lalu dengan seenaknya kau malah mau pergi meninggalkanku, dasar Uchiha brengsek, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab pernyataanmu"

Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, membuat pria itu sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disisiku, aku membutuhkanmu, aku mencintai .."

Bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ia telah lebih dulu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu manis di sela-sela tetes airmatanya. Sasuke membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, membuat pria itu sedikit menjauh darinya dan melepasakan ciuman mereka, namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sasuke kembali meraih tengkuk Naruto dan melumat bibir lembut itu untuk kedua kalinya, Dan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar sentuhan dari bibir ke bibir. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto, mengabaikan dorongan Naruto di dadanya. Ia malah menekan tengkuk Naruto makin kuat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan Ia dapat merasakan Naruto yang berhenti bergerak memprotes, tampaknya gadis itu mulai menikmati ciumannya. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya gila dan kehilangan kontrol, Ia bahkan lupa jika saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam bandara, bahkan Ia juga tidak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang tengah mengabadikan aksi keduanya dengan kamera ponsel.

Dan ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai meningkat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauhkan dirinya. Ia tak ingin gadisnya mati kehabisan napas. Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya dengan lembut kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sejak dulu aku sudah mencintaimu, aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus melihatmu menikah dengan pria lain karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah Ia takut akan kembali kehilangan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku pergi kemanapun kau pergi, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu lagi" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keberatan hanya menjadi istri seorang pengacara?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Asalkan pengacara itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyum kebahagiaan. Perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya akhirnya terbalas. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut, menyalurkan ungkapan terimakasihnya kepada gadis yang akan menghiasi kehidupannya mulai sekarang dan dimasa depan.

.

.

.

\- END -

Author Note :

Terimakasih buat fav dan follow nya, semoga minna-san suka dengan ending cerita nya.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk memberi review : Aoi Latte | pha chan | ling ling | nina

Oh iya ngomong2 soal bandara nih, kemaren ada yang tanya, kok bisa yah Naru chan masuk bandara?

Well, sejujurnya author juga belum ada dpt gambaran di Narita itu seperti apa mekanisme nya [soalnya belom pernah kesana, tapi tahun depan ada rencana kesana :)]

Tapi kalau di Indonesia, di KNIA sendiri (Medan) boleh kok pengunjung atau pengantar masuk walau dia bukan penumpang, jadi di gate depan ituh tiket pesawat nggak ada diperiksa, artinya semua orang boleh masuk setelah melewati metal detector, nah pas mau masuk ke gate alias ruang tunggu disitu deh hanya penumpang yang boleh masuk.

Terus, berdasarkan pengalaman Author juga di Pudong Airport (Shanghai) dan bulan April kemaren di Incheon Airport (Korea) juga kayak gitu, pengantar atau pengunjung boleh kok masuk bandara, jadi kemaren itu Yohan Oppa ikutan ngantar kita di airport, terus sekalian nemenin check-in dll. Nah waktu mau masuk gate imigrasi lah pengantar nggak bisa lagi masuk.

Jadi author disini ngesamain Narita kayak Incheon aja yah, gomen ne :)


End file.
